


Hair Gel

by ThatRadFailure



Series: DeClair AU [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, DeClair, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Silly, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Sinclair ran out of hair gel without realizing, and now he has to face Booker with his natural, not-slicked-back hair.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Booker DeWitt
Series: DeClair AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hair Gel

Augustus stepped out of the shower, drying himself off thoroughly before dressing. He grabbed the tin of hair gel, which was rather light, and opened it, ready to slick back his hair for the day, only to find the tin empty. He... He had really let the tin of gel go empty? Just like that!? Ok, alright, it was a simple solution. He didn’t have any meetings today, just send his assistant to the store to get some, and then put it in when she got back. Simple as that, right? 

What he hadn’t accounted for was a surprise visit from Booker DeWitt. He sat there, chatting with Sinclair’s assistant, undoubtedly waiting for his boyfriend. Sinclair had tried to retreat, but to no avail as he heard Booker behind him.

“Augustus! Hey, I’ve been waiting for you. What’re you retreating for?” Sinclair heard Booker call. He turned around, hoping the other man hadn’t noticed. But from the wide eyes and agape jaw, Booker had most certainly noticed.

“Augustus! You’re hair!” He said in a gasp.

“I know, it’s-”

“So curly! So curly and fluffed up!” Sinclair lowered his head to his shoulders, surely he was going to go on to make fun of him for his childish hair, “It’s so adorable! Can I pet it? Oh, Augustus, why hadn’t you ever told me? Ah, I love it!” It was the exact opposite from what he expected. Sinclair raised his head a little, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“You... You like my hair like this?” Sinclair asked meekly.

“Like it? I love it!” Booker had gotten up and gone over to the other man, “Can I pet it? Oh, it’s adorable on you,” Sinclair paused, before nodding a little. Oh, he was already humiliated, might as well. Booker patted his head, his eyes wide, “Your hair is so soft... You’ve got to tell me what you use.”

“Ah, too expensive for you, sport,” Sinclair said, shaking his head. But when he looked back up to Booker, his heart leaped to his throat. Booker was smiling, and it was one of the most adorable things Sinclair had ever seen, “I, uh, ran out of hair gel. You can, uhm, you can continue petting if you want.” He just wanted to see him smile at this point, he hadn’t ever seen such an innocent and natural smile on such a rugged face.


End file.
